


A Pirate's life for me: Captain Hook/ Female!Curvy!Reader

by Babe_Chan



Series: Requests and Drabbles [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cultural Differences, Cute Ending, Dubcon Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, For a Friend, Hook can't handle the sassy lassy, I am a HORRIBLE PERSON, I'm Going to Hell, Inappropriate Humor, Lesly you better fucking love me for this, Sassy, Sassy Reader, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slight Crackfic, Tomboy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i blame my friend, satan has wifi I think, slight misogyny but very faint, sorta platonic kissing, strong female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in the book now. You've somehow run into an infamous pirate by the name of Captain Hook. Why did you have to open your big mouth and sass the man when he tried to tell you how to act. You just have a nasty habit of getting into trouble.<br/>Well you two butt heads with difference of morals.<br/>Damn that pirate.</p><p>For my best friend, I feel like I made him too OOC, also I don't know this series that well since I've sorta started getting into to it....forgive me lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's life for me: Captain Hook/ Female!Curvy!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 2015-8-5  
> There's been some changes, I was rereading this and noticed that it didn't flow as smoothly as I had thought. So hopefully things flow a little better now.

It was supposed to be a simple day; go over your lines for the upcoming play and finish your naval man costume.

You already knew your lines by heart, didn't take much since you were a geek for history, and tried on your costume once you put the finishing touches on it.

It held a slight fairytale/folklore charm to it, even hid all your curves, and you were really proud with how it turned out.

You were going to change out of it when your head started pounding, your vision going to black, and the world around you started spinning around. It was only natural for you to fall to your knees blacked out.

 

And here you were in some alleyway, it smelt like booze and grime, and had a head splitting headache from the very depths of hell.

You regret ever getting out of bed this morning. If you had know you'd wake up in some weird ass place you would have never done it.

 

"Fuck my life." You groaned as you dusted your clothes off, checking for any signs of injury, and walked out of the dark alley. "Where the hell am I?"

 

You noticed something was very wrong. This place, wherever it was, looked very old...like something from a book. You groan into your hands before walking down the cobblestone road, noting you were by the sea from the smell of it, and trying not to panic.

 

"Ok...don't now where I am or how I got here. This place looks like it should be in Pirates of the Caribbean," You stopped walking and stood in front of a pub as you began to think about what was your next move. "Or even Assassin's Creed; Black Flag and it's night...I need to find out where I am."

 

That's when someone bumped into you, making you tense up as you looked at him, and felt your face heat up.

Wasn't everyday you saw a man like him; he seemed like the rebel type, confidence beyond belief, and could handle himself no matter what.

You took a moment to assess his attire; kinda reminded you of a pirate, or at least what Hollywood portrays pirates as, and noticed he had a hook for one of his hands.

He swayed slightly as he tried to compose himself, you took a deep breath as he glanced at you. He had the prettiest blue eyes you had ever seen.

 

"Sorry there, boyo." His voice was slightly slurred but the accent was easy to pinpoint, Irish, and you frowned. The faint smell of alcohol, rum you guessed, was on his breath. "Wasn't paying attention, no hard feelings."

"Aw hell naw!" You placed a hand on your hip and put on your sassiest face yet. "I'm not 'boyo', I'm a woman, you ass!"

"Really now?" He asked with curiosity and rubbed his chin as he looked at you from head to toe. "Why are you dressed as a naval man then?"

"Yes really, hooky." You glared at him before growling lowly. It made you slightly uncomfortable with him eyeing you. "Who the hell are you?"

"Killian Jones, most call me Cap'in Hook." He chucked a little and grabbed you by your chin. "My aren't you a precious little thing, trying to be one of the men."

"Captain Hook, like the pirate?" You tensed up before smacking his hand away. How you hated when someone touched you without permission, it was beyond aggravating. "Did I fucking say you could touch me?"

"The one and only, love~" Hook smiled at you before sighing, the alcohol on his breath making you scrunch your nose a little. "Seems you've got a mouth on you, not very ladylike now is it?"

"Wait...what?" You were a little scared now, Hook was just part of a fairytale, and took a step back. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm a lady."

"You seem a little scared, what's got you in such a state?" Hook raised a brow at you before bursting into a fit of laughter. "You're feisty, I like that in a lass. Now why don't we get you something a bit more suited for you."

 

This guy was weird for sure, Hook wasn't real...you knew that much.

 

"Because there's no way in hell you're real..." You took yet another step back and huffed, slowly losing your patients with the man. "No, I'm happy with what I'm wearing, Hook."

"Well as you can see I am as real as you are, lass." Hook chuckled before slinging an arm around your shoulder. This caused you to inhale deeply, he was really starting to get on your nerves. "I wasn't really asking, I'm telling you to wear a dress."

"Fuck you, you fucking square!" You yelled and shoved him away with grunt. "I'm not wearing a dress, you can't make me do anything."

"Aww now you've gone and wounded me." Hook faked a hurt looked as he picked you up, slinging you over his shoulder fireman style, and began walking. You wonder how he could manage to walk, he wasn't drunk but a little past tipsy, and impressed for a moment before frowning. "See that's where you're wrong."

"Put me down, you big jerk!" You pounded your fists into his back, aiming for places you knew that would cause pain, as you tried to wiggled free. "I'm not some wench you can take hostage!"

"Keep on talking, you're cute when you're mad~" He teased as he gave your rear a light pat, grunting when you elbowed him in the back, and chuckled. "You're right; you're even better than a wench."

"You're an ass, you know that?" You growled out to him and noticed something; he got the booty. Even with a nice ass that didn't excuse him from taking you against your will. "I have a name!"

"Maybe but then again I am a pirate, you should expect that." He gave a hum as you both neared the docks. "And I'm sure it's a lovely name at that."

"I didn't expect I'd have to deal with a pirate." You cross you arms in defeat, worn out from flailing about, and sighed deeply. "It's [Name], my name that is."

"What did you expect coming here of all places?" Hook seemed in a good mood, you on the other hand were fairly pissed and ready to choke a bitch. "Strange name, where are you from?"

"I don't even know where here is!" You snapped at him as his stepped a board what you guessed was his ship. The boards groaned slightly underneath his boots. "Storybrooke, far off place."

"Storybrooke? What kind of name is that for a place?" He scoffed a little as grip tightened on you. You sent him a warning glare and hissed, yes hissed at him. "Alright, see this? She's mine, any of you lay a hand one her and well...let's not think about that."

"What kind of name is Hook for a person?" You retorted in a sassy manner, huffing in annoyance, and hit his back again. "I'm not yours, you bastard, I don't belong to anyone!"

"Yes Cap'n!" Various voices said in unison, you figured it was the crew. You let out a series of curses and other profanity as you tried to get free again, most of the crew looked at you with wide eyes as let colorful words.

 

Hook didn't even bother listening to you as he kept walking, through a door that you guessed lead to his quarters, and dropped you unceremoniously onto a bed.

You glared daggers at the man as he locks the door and cross your arms at him. You were going to make this man's life a living hell until you got back to Storybrooke.

He shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the rack near the door, before walking over to a trunk at the foot of the bed.

Rummaging through it with a small smile until he held up a bar maiden's dress up. It was plain, simple with earthy tones with a black bustler, and you wanted to set it on fire. There was no way in hell you would wear that dress.

 

"This should fit you, then again it's hard to tell when you're dressed like that." He game a hum before tossing the dress at you and stood up. "Get changed."

"I'm not wearing this." You stated with arms still crossed and scowled at him. There was no way you were going down without a fight. "You're not the boss of me."

"Aw come now, don't be like that, lass." Hook gave a small pout before walking in front of you with a playful smirk. "If you won't put it on then I'll put on you myself."

 

You frowned slightly, maybe reasoning with someone who was drunk wasn't such a good idea. Swallowing your pride before looking at the pirate, you didn't want to anger him in case he might harm you. But you'd still argue with him for a few minutes, maybe find a compromise of sorts.

 

"No I'll be like this. I'm not wearing the dress." You puffed your cheeks out, you were a stubborn person, and refused to move. "Try it and you'll have two hooks instead of one."

"Threatening a captain isn't very nice." He placed a hand on your shoulder, earning a hiss from you yet again. "Since you're being difficult I'll just have to dress you then."

"I get to keep the pants on." You stated as you looked at the dress. "Also you have to wait outside until I'm done changing."

"I suppose I can live with that." He straightened up, giving a small hum, and chuckled. "Aren't you demanding?"

"Get out, now." You stood up, glaring at the man, and began pushing him towards the door. "I've been called worse by my own mother, get out."

"Alright, alright." Hook laughed as he unlocked the door and left, not before locking it shut. "I'll give you five minutes."

"You're so kind." Your voice laced in sarcasm, how you wanted to strangle that man, and walked over to the dress. "I'll be done soon."

 

You shrugged off your naval jacket, undid your vest and shirt, and shivered at how cold it was in the quarters. Silently grateful for wearing your sports bra, it was you little bit of comfort for some reason that you couldn't explain.

Picking the dress up you pulled it over your head and straighten it out before putting on the black bustler with a huff; the damn thing needed to be tightened in the back.

With a sigh you knock on the door with an embarrassed expression, it wasn't everyday you asked a pirate to fix a bustler for you, and bit your bottom lip. You didn't like asking for help, especially from strangers, but it wasn't like you had much of a choice.

 

"Hey...um Hook?" You ask in a small voice, taking a deep breath, and wrung your hands nervously. "I...uh need your help."

"Do you now lass?" Hook's voice was muffled by the wooden door. You could practically hear the smirk in his voice, you wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk off his face. "What do need help with?"

"I need you to tighten up the bustler in the back..." You swore your voice went up an octave, you always got flustered when asking for help, and  turned your back to the door. "Please?"

"I never deny a request from a lass." Hook chuckled as he unlocked the door, entering the room, and locking the door behind him. He took a moment to check you out, he was rather pleased with what he saw. "Well never would have thought you had such a curvy figure, lass."

"Just shut up and do it." You just wanted it to be over with, bitting the inside of your cheek, and frowned slightly. "You wanted me in this thing."

"Fair enough, though why were you dressed in something that hid that lovely figure of yours?" He asked as he grabbed the laces with his only hand, wrapping it around twice, and gave a tug that made you gasp. "Tell me when it's tight enough for you."

"Because it's a costume, I'm in a play and my character was a man." You shrugged as he tugged the bustler tighter and winced when it grew harder to breath. "That's good enough."

"Why a man though? Why not a lady?" He murmured as he tied the laces tightly, you were slightly impressed he managed to do it, and gave a hum. "Turn around and let me see you."

"Because I was the only one that actually wanted this part." You explained as your turned back around, avoiding eye contact, and crossed your arms. "I hate this, I feel like my boobs are going to fall out with how low cut this is."

"Well you're as lovely in the front as you are from behind." His blue eyes roaming you figure with a smirk on his lips. "I doubt that will happen, not with that bustler you're wearing."

"Whatever you say captain." You roll your eyes before you flopped onto the bed with a sigh, this was going to be a long night. "I'm gonna guess I'm stuck in this room...is there anything I can do?"

"Glad to see you're respecting me a little more." He chuckled as he watched your chest rise and fall with each breath you took. "Smart lass, you can sit there and look pretty."

"I don't do 'pretty', I'm more than just something to be looked at." You snapped at him before rolling over, seething with anger, and facing the wall. "I'm a human being, I should be treated as such."

"You really are strange." He commented as you wrap your arms around yourself and start to shake. "What's wrong now?"

"Not the first time I've been called that." You gave a bitter laugh as tears started to blur your vision. God how you hated crying, especially in front of others. "Nothing...just leave me alone."

 

Something was wrong; you realized you were stuck in this strange place without any hope of going home. You'd never get to see your family or even your friends again.

Would anyone even notice you were gone?

Probably not...most people didn't give you the time of day. The more you thought about it the more you wanted to cry.

You were going to be stuck here forever most likely and you doubted anyone would notice your absence...not even your family or friends.

 

"Now what sort of gentleman would I be if I left a lady in distress?" Hook asked as he took a seat on the bed, you just curled up into a ball, and placed his hand on your back. "Tell ol' cap'n Hook what's wrong."

"Oh now you're a gentleman AND a pirate...I've seen it all now." You scoffed a little before flinching at his touched, again with the touching without permission, and sniffled a few times. "Don't touch me right now...please."

"Are you crying?" He seemed genuinely shocked by that, he wasn't expecting you to cry, and leaned over to see you were indeed crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Leave me alone, I don't wanna talk right now." Your voiced cracked as you began to cry harder. Covering your face, not wanting anyone to see how red it had gotten. "I wanna be alone...just go away."

"Can't do that, [Name]. Wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left a lass ,like yourself, to cry her eyes out." He gave a sigh as he started to rub some small circles on your back. "It's a shame seeing a pretty little thing, like you, cry. Maybe there's something I can do."

"Why do you even care about me?" You said through tears, sniffling a few times, and leaned into his touch. "There's nothing you can do."

"Haven't the faintest clue to be honest." Hook admitted as watched you cry. It made him sad to see someone cry. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, you can't do anything." You sniffled before rolling over, wiping away the tears in frustration, and looked at him. "I've basically lost all of my family and friends. I'm never going to see them again."

"I've had my own experience of loosing family." He ran his hand down his face, he honestly felt bad for you, and sighed deeply. "The hardest thing anyone can ever go through."

"Who did you loose?" You sat up slowly and wiped your eyes dry. It was something that could distract you from your own problems. "It really is, I'm just separated from them."

"My older brother, Liam, he was a great man and I looked up to him. He was everything a good man should be." He gave a bitter smile and closed his eyes. "Separated is still hard."

"He sounded like a wonderful man. What happened to him...if it's not too hard?" You placed a hand on his shoulder giving a gentle squeeze. Even if you didn't like him you'd be respectful of him this time. "It would be if I were close with them...I'm just sad they wont remember me."

"He tried to prove the Dreamshade wasn't poison by using it on himself...then it turned out to be poison and the only way to save him was from this spring..." Hook pinched the bridge of his nose and took several deep breaths. "But at a cost that we didn't learn until we sailed away from the Neverland seas. If I hadn't doubted him then he would have lived...he would be by my side."

"Oh my god..." You said breathlessly, now you felt like an asshole for being so rude to him, and noticed his shoulders where shaking. "Don't blame yourself! Your brother loved you, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened."

"How do you know!? Hook snapped at you, blue eyes filled with grief, and sighed deeply. "If it weren't for me then he would be alive!"

"Because you said he was a good man. A good man wouldn't want someone to blame themselves for what happened!" You gave a stern look before tearing up and hugged the pirate tightly. "He was also your brother, family never wants their own to beat themselves up for something that couldn't be helped."

 

Hook just froze as you hugged him, crying into his shoulder, before wrapping his arms around your waist and felt you shake.

You just kept crying as you told him not to blame himself over and over again. He couldn't remember the last time he actually cried for his brother but he found himself crying as well, though he did so quietly in comparison to your sobbing.

Maybe it was the alcohol that had made him more emotional, trying to drown his sorrows, but ended up making him feel worse.

At some point you both moved from your sitting position to laying down on his bed in each others arms as you cried.

Soon both of your crying subsided into small sniffles and hiccups as you both calmed down. Neither of you knew how long you had been crying but it felt like a lifetime.

 

"I'm so sorry...this is why my friends and family won't miss me." You hiccuped, wiping your eyes, and cleared your throat. "Because I'm such a crybaby and get too emotional."

"Don't say that about yourself..." Hook brushed some hair out of your face, smiling softly, and rested his forehead against yours. "It's their loss if they can't appreciate how big your heart is."

"Thanks..." You mumbled as you stared into his blue eyes, getting lost in them, and leaned forwards a little to give him a small peck. Tasting the bitter liquid that lingered on his lips, you blamed your comprised emotional state for the kiss. "You're the first to say that..."

"Anytime, love." He chuckled a little before yawning, chuckling as you rubbed your eyes childishly, and returning the kiss. "This has been an emotional night, wouldn't you say? I say we get some shut eye."

"I'll have to agree, Killian." You yawned, both mentally and physically exhausted from the long night, and nuzzled your face into his neck with a smile. "We'll deal with stuff tomorrow."

"I like the sound of that." His hand loosened your bustler so you could breath easily, removing his hook as not to stab either of you, and pulled you flushed against his body. "Sweet dreams."

"You too." You closed your eyes as you listened to his breathing. "Goodnight..."

 

Hook just gave a small hum as he drifted off to sleep, both of you were quite the sight; looking like lovers of some sort.

 

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna make a part two but I have no idea what I'd do.  
> Meh whatevers, Lesly I hope you're proud of me.


End file.
